pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/l
Lade [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJj1REDmz-4 Lade] was composed by Michael Huang. It is best known as the first song that played in BFB and the last song that usually plays each episde. *In Search of Brother - Title card. Lambs in Clover *Cycle of Life - "Yeah, I don't have to carry anyone!" *State Minds Drink Alike - "I just feel that after having been stationed abroad, I've come to appreciate the joys that Western life gives to us!" *Dates and Schoolgates - Match finds the girls. *In Search of Brother - Golf Ball calls the family. Lap Steel *In Caterva Jubilo - U.S. dollar enters; Pen runs out the door. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Wot?" *Glad to Be Back? - They go to the door. *To Test Love's Posterity - Eraser crashes the car. *Truars and Liars - "What?"; on the way to class; scene cut to the FancyBlast exterior. *Lofty - "He's a jerk!"; Firey notices he's floating. *The Glistening - "A whopping 2,763 miles." *Get Digging - Pin realises why Teardrop is the only one who hasn't said that she hates her. (new version) *Showscape! - Everyone is gone. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - the ending. *State Minds Drink Alike - "I thought it was ‘Beat Up and Then Apologise’ baseball." *Vas-A-Yop - "Sounds nice!"; Match slaps Pen. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Aww, seriously?"; "Everyone, shut up!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - A thump is heard from the table. *Not Sco Much Viller - Zorah sees her dad on the cover. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Goodness, people don't know their military time anymore." *All Change! (Regimes) - "Come on, I command you!" *All-Day Anticipation - Pencil gets hit with a basketball; "Thank you!"; "Okay, now I think it's the wrong house"; the ending. *Will He or Won't He? - "I've got it!"; "You too, Uncle Eraser"; "What am I saying?" *The Softening - "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Guys, turn on the TV!" *In Search of Brother - Pencil slaps Pen. *Time Will Tell - A number of incidents counting money later. *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Pen enters. Leopard Print Elevator Leopard Print Elevator was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Welcome Back - "Do you have trouble deciding who to save from the Tiny Loser Chamber?" Left Foot Forward Left Foot Foward was composed by Graham Donald H. Preskett. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - The objects are on a tour of Yoyleland. Life Drifts By A Life Drifts By A was composed by Paddy Kingsland. *State Minds Drink Alike - "In thet case, I shall no longer be primarily yer mother, but yer politeness examiner." Lighting the Fuse Lighting the Fuse was composed by Dick Stephen Walter. *Dates and Schoolgates - Pencil gets confused. Lightless Dawn *Bridge Crossing - Played during Cake at Stake. *All-Day Anticipation - "What's going on?" Like Strange [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1C5Ok7GQWk Like Strange] was composed by Kenny Graham. *Not Sco Much Viller - "Y'know, I should have told them that I myself chose to leave." The Lineman [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQDTKPbwxUw The Lineman] was composed by Sam Spence. On SpongeBob, it is the main theme of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - Pencil breaks the door down. (ending only) Lite Conversation *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "If Firey won Dream Island last season, why are we still battling for it?" *Vas-A-Yop - "Hey there, beautiful." *Still in a Hundred Years - "So if it takes two hours just to get everything ready right now, we'll be airborne by 1700 tonight, but then we have to make a stop in Amsterdam, and then we make it to Atlanta, but I can't do that, so we'll have to take the flight coming off Doha, that's in Qatar, and overall it should take approximately twenty-five hours." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Hello?" *The Softening - "Omg, that was the most refreshing video, like, ever!" *Time Will Tell - "You want to watch BFDIA?" Living Voyage *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Who is it?" Lobby Time [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8PyrVLIIS0 Lobby Time] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "So Dad, how was work today?". Local Forecast *No More Snow! - "Hey, you two are FreeSmarters; where's the HPRC?" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Pen enters the building. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Who am I kidding, she's probably fine." Lonely Hearts' Club Lonely Hearts' Club was composed by Otto Sieben and David Bell. It is used when characters either have mixed emotions or are angry. 'Lonely Hearts' Club A' *In Caterva Jubilo - "Aren't you going to ask how our day was?" *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "You were intruding on these two students trying to write down the Upanishads!" *Lofty - Team Another Name make their walk of shame to the elimination area. *The Glistening - "Who wants to go back to Earth?" *Zeeky Boogy Doog - Puffball Speaker Box stops Bubble. *State Minds Drink Alike - "Listen up, you family of hypocritical and anti-Kenyan values!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "What do you want?" *All-Day Anticipation - "Pen, I've got a problem." *Will He or Won't He? - "Sio Schemordekai Schreiber, wot're'ee doin' 'ere?" 'Lonely Hearts' Club B' *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Theemou, those two jobs could not be any more different." *The Softening - Janeka follows Pen upstairs. Lonely on the Beach *Glad to Be Back? - The beginning *Gardening Hero - "Cast a vote by commenting on this video." Lonely Stranger [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2clHlw8fE7c Lonely Stranger] was composed by Laurie Johnson. *Time Will Tell - The mysterious hooded fellows appear. Lonely Violin Lonely Violin was composed by Dick Stephen Walter. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - USB explains his situation. Lovely Scenery Lovely Scenery was composed by Mladen Franko. 'Lovely Scenery C' Despite the name, the ending of this song is not lovely at all. *Barriers and Pitfalls - Blocky gets eaten and makes it. *Return of the Hang Glider - Firey wants to apologise to Leafy. *The House of Ghosting - "He's drawing a pentagon!" *In Search of Brother - The start of the website. Category:Production music lists